Whitelists
DEFAULT WHITELISTS Default whitelists are whitelists a player has from the moment they first join the server. CITIZEN: As a citizen you are capable of becoming either a rebel or a loyalist through large amounts of Role-Play. Neither of these roles have a whitelist. You can obtain either role within the 'citizen' whitelist, and upon achieving them you will recieve no further whitelist. BASIC WHITELISTS Basic whitelists are whitelists obtained through applications. While all applications are technically for advanced role-players, basic whitelist factions are less difficult to obtain access to over intermediate and advanced factions. CIVIL WORKER'S UNION: The Civil Worker's Union, or CWU, is a faction loyal to the Combine. The CWU's role is to set up shops that sell approved products. A CWU member is not to sell any unauthorized products lest they face severe punishment. This faction may be applied for by any player as the required faction is 'citizen', given by default'.' METROPOLICE FORCE: The Metropolice Force, or MPF, is a basic faction comprising of oppressive units divided into seven divisions. This faction is difficult to obtain access to, but if obtained gives you access to a new horizon of role-play exclusive to advanced role-players. MPF units keeps the streets safe and civilized. Loyalists report crimes and information about rebels to the MPF for loyalty points, awarding many benefits over time. Rebels claim the MPF to be the basic tier enemy of their nemesis, the Combine Empire. Rebels resist the MPF's iron fist religiously. INTERMEDIATE WHITELISTS Intermediate whitelists are whitelists that are obtained as a second step from other applications. These factions cannot be applied for without first being a member of their parent faction. CITY SCANNER: The City Scanners are the eyes and ears of the MPF. City Scanners speak in a unique robotic dialect exclusive to both themselves and the Over-watch Transhuman Arm (See Below). City scanners are responsible for scouring the streets for suspicious activity. A scanner's role is to upload images of suspicious citizens to the Heads Up Display (HUD) of on-duty units. This faction cannot be applied for unless you are first a member of the MPF. ADVANCED WHITELISTS Advanced whitelists are whitelists obtained by completing very difficult applications. Only the best of the best can become a member of one of these factions. Some advanced whitelists may be second tier applications. OVER-WATCH TRANSHUMAN ARM: The Over-watch Transhuman Arm, or OTA, are a unique child faction of the MPF. OTA units, unlike their MPF brethren, are nearly entirely mechanical. The OTA units are completely unable to disobey any orders from the MPF. OTA units are not allowed to be role-played on unless a judgment waiver is in effect, the City Administrator requires protection, or if other special events are taking place. You cannot apply to become an OTA 'soldier' unless you are whitelisted for its' parent faction, the MPF. You must have completed breach training on an MPF unit as well. CREMATOR: Cremators are large, shambling Combine beasts armed with an incinerator. Cremators are responsible for following orders requiring a fire. This includes, but is not limited to, burning down buildings and burning trash. A Cremator may not be applied for unless the applicant has an MPF unit. ' VORTIGAUNTS': Vortigaunts are a bipedial alien species from Xen. These aliens are often taken as slaves by the Combine, but some are free within the city's sewers. Vortigaunts are fluent in vortigese, a mysterious language full of power. Vortigaunts are capable of many unexplained things, including the use of energy. Vortigaunts are also genderless. Vortigaunts are obtainable through a very advanced application. ' ' CITY ADMINISTRATOR: City Administrators are loyalists who hold the highest seat of power within a city. These individuals communicate with Combine Overseers for to plans and diplomacy. DONATOR WHITELISTS Donator whitelists can be obtained through a specific one-time donation. Only Sheeplie may confirm donations, so if you are told information, it is not guarenteed true unless told straight from Sheep's robotic mouth. More information can be found on the donation page, here: DONATION PAGE BIRD: $5 HOUNDEYE: $5 HEADCRAB: $5 NECROTIC: $5 ANTLION: $10 PARDONED ANTI-CITIZEN: $10 ' ' ANTLION GUARD (Event Only): $20